Rythians revenge: Lewis
by katie0202
Summary: I told you I had another one done and ready to post! If your new to this I think you should read Rythian revenge:Sjin then duncans then this one, they dont acually have an order but it will make a bit more sence if you do . . warning: violence


Rythian had never really planned to hurt Lewis but after seeing sips_ allow him to re-spawn he figured he could show the man what true suffering was. Lewis sat motionless in the chair his leg still broken from Sipses_ torment. He shuffled in the chair a bit moving slowly trying to take the pressure off his aching limbs. Rythian circled him trying to find a real weakness he could exploit. Duncan was still down stairs moved into Barry's old room with the ender poison spell working its way through his veins.

Ender poison, one of Rythians favorite spells. It has no point but to cause pain and suffering. When the enderborns created it they used it for interrogation but then realised how terrible a spell it was, it was long forgotten by most, most.

"What to do with you Lewis, broken and beaten but still I find you haven't really suffered like the others, it seems sips_ took the life of your friend but spared yours for the factory keys" He hummed stopping in front of the weakened adventurer. He paused and walked over to the chest rummaging through his many items.

"So much pain I could cause you Lewis, but what to start with?" He asked himself still searching for the perfect weapon. He pulled out the philosopher's stone and watched it glint in the dim light of the basement. He threw it up in the air and let it hover using a levitation spell. Lewis perked up watching the mage work to find more objects to work with. Rythian found some spider string and squinted pondering what he could do with this.

"Running out ideas of what to with you Lewis, perhaps just some simple spells will work" He said taking a spell book from the chest.

He put that with the stone hovering in the air. He closed the chest and walked back over to Lewis walking behind him, studying the spells in the book.

"Aha! Maybe this one will be interesting enough for you" He slammed the book closed and gripped Lewis's shoulders tightly. He smiled closing his eyes and allowing his magic to work through him slowly leading to his hands. Lewis whimpered as he felt hooked claws slowly digging into his shoulders hooking into his skin deeply like a fishing hook. The claws stopped growing allowing Rythian to shift finding a better spot to stand. He curved his hand letting his claws dig deeper into Lewis drawing a shriek from his throat.

"Keep singing Lewis" He growled ripping his claws out of his shoulders taking some huge chunks of flesh with each hand. Lewis screamed and tugged at the chains binding him to his seat. Rythian ran his hand down Lewis's cheeks leaving four small but deep cuts in his pale face.

"Such a strong member reduced to nothing but a weak player, just like everyone else" Rythian whispered running one claw down his jawline. He moved slowly to the front of Lewis dragging his claw down his chin and neck. He turned and stuck his other hand into his broken leg raking into his leg forcefully. Lewis shook hardly able to breath as tears started to stream down his cheek mixing with the blood pouring from his face.

"I seem to be able to bring anyone to tears these days" Rythian laughed tearing deeper and deeper in Lewis's leg sawing away at the swollen flesh. His other hand gripped his chin holding Lewis's head in place so that he had to stare into Rythians eyes. Rythian twisted his hand ripping the chunk of flesh away from Lewis's leg. He looked down at his clawed hands blood dripping from both Lewis and him. Lewis yelped having not enough energy to scream anymore. He tugged away at the chains still holding him in place.

"Lewis, its best you don't struggle, those same chains have gotten close to ripping the hand from its socket for those who aren't careful" Rythian stared at the chunk of flesh still dripping blood onto the floor and his hand.

"Ever wonder what human blood tastes like Lewis? I don't think I will need to explain it to you" Rythian cooed the tip of one claw resting just below the corner of Lewis's bottom lip. "Want a taste?" Rythian yelled hooking his claw into Lewis's lip like a fish hook. He ripped it through and watched Lewis struggle and scream with pain as his bottom lip spewed with blood.

"Do you like the taste of blood? I think I'm just starting to really enjoy it" Rythian said watching his claws shrink in size and turn back into normal fingers again. He smirked and ran back to his spell book searching again for something to do, the claws were so much fun, and he wanted more. He grinned and plucked the floating spider string from the air holding it gently in his hand as he silently red out some works printed in the book.

The string slowly starting from the tip was engulfed in black and purple flames that danced in his palm almost whispering death into his ear. He walked behind Lewis and snapped his fingers duplicating the string so he had two pieces. He roughly pulled Lewis's writs down making the man yell and roll back his shoulders. He tightly tied the string onto his wrists then unlocked the chains holding him to the chair. Lewis winced as the thin string dug into his skin, the spell also made the wound sting and burn as it deepened. Rythian chuckled before raising his hand lifting Lewis from the ground his body hanging limp from the string.

"Now Lewis, I don't care how tired you are, if you don't lift your head for me I'll have to tie a string around you throat and do it myself, I don't think you want that now do you?" He hissed shaking the man lightly with nothing more than a flick of his wrist. Lewis groaned and weakly rolled his head up.

"Good boy" Rythian cooed moving the strings around with his hand getting a feel for the magic.

"Look at me I'm Lewis, I have to place torches everywhere I go!" Cried Rythian starting to laugh again as he moved the adventurer like a puppeteer with a new toy. He ran next to Lewis and placed a dim red stone torch on the wall.

"See, everyplace I go I put millions of torches!" He laughed trying his best to mimic the voice of his old friend. Rythians smile faded as Lewis's eyes fluttered open and closed and he coughed harshly blood starting to leak from the corner of his mouth but not from the deep cut.

"Aww Lewis done already? Perhaps the idiot Sips_ really did hurt you farther then I had expected" He said releasing the spell making Lewis drop to the ground and flop pitifully. He heard the man's hacking cough as he curled up on himself and moaned reaching out to grab the bottom of Rythians cloak. Rythian smashed the heel of his boot into the man's hand hearing the crunch of bone and the screams of pain. Lewis's scream were cut off by more coughing, blood had started to pool around his head as he drifted in and out of death.

"Oh so sad, I thought you would last longer, at least I can move Duncan back into here" Said Rythian kneeing down next to Lewis watching his eyes fade in color and flutter open and closed. Rythian smiled and stood leaving the room.

"Sweet nightmares Lewis, I suppose I will see you in hell! That is if the devil is kind enough to take your soul!" Rythian cackled running up the stairs to retrieve his favorite toy, Duncan, from the cave he was hidden in.

Lewis tried to lift his head but only managed to gasp before the world around him faded away. This time it was good.


End file.
